Lost Memories
by AlayChildren
Summary: Entah apa yang mengusik pikiran Saruhiko… [WARNING : NO HUMOR, GEJE GILAK DAN TIDAK ADA SEDIH-SEDIHNYA]


DISCLAIMER :

K© by GoRa

.

.

.

.

.

.

Lost Memories

by AlayChildren

.

.

.

.

Genre : Family/Hurt/Comfort ― Rating : K+

Canon, a lil bit AU (maybe), mind to review guys?

.

.

WARNING :

**TIDAK BERNILAI DESKRIPTIF, JELEK ABIZ DAN SEGALA KEISTAHAN LAINNYA TERKANDUNG DALAM FIC INIH. NO HUMOR, DAN GAK ADA SEDH-SEDIHNYA.**

.

.

.

.

Summary :

Entah apa yang mengusik pikiran Saruhiko…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Crying Monkey. His last memories with…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**His―**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Nothing. Even himself did NOT care…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.but―**_

** …**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Fushimi-san, sudah waktunya pulang, bukan? Seperti biasa, ya.."

.

Akiyama Himori yang sudah merubah busananya menjadi pakaian rumahan menghampiri ruang kantor pusat informasi. ID card-nya yang melingkari di leher nampak terjuntai hingga perut bagian atas. Rumahnya tidak begitu jauh dari SCEPTER4 HQ. Tangan kanannya menggenggam kantung plastik sedang berisi snack dan minuman ringan dari minimarket terdekat. Pemuda bersurai hijau itu melangkahkan kakinya untuk duduk bersebelahan dengan rekan berkacamata hitam yang sibuk dengan layar komputer. Jari-jarinya lincah mengetik apa yang dipikirkan dari otak jeniusnya. Memang, meskipun ia anggota baru ditambah usianya yang muda, posisinya kini tidak bisa diremehkan. Fushimi Saruhiko, 19 tahun, anggota ketiga dari SCEPTER4 dan menempati peran penting. Berakal pintar, yang bahkan kemampuan akademisnya melampaui anggota-anggota lama lainnya. Yah, Tuhan berbaik hati memberikan kelebihan langka kepada pemuda bermarga Fushimi ini.

Entah apa yang telah merasuki diri pemilik marga Akiyama untuk selalu berkeliaran di HQ saat larut begini. Bisa saja dikatakan sebuah keajaiban dimana ia selalu menemukan orang ini―Saruhiko―mengingat operasi markas pusat SCEPTER4 hanya berlangsung sampai terbenamnya fajar. Haha, salahkan kebiasaan buruknya untuk selalu ingin serba tahu seluk-beluk kegiatan kantor setiap kawan seperjuangannya. Dan semenjak saat itu, kebiasaan Himori untuk 'mengunjungi' partner luar biasanya berlanjut laiknya menjalankan kehidupan. Lama-kelamaan, dia tidak bisa membantah kenyataan bahwa dirinya merasa 'terhubung' walau secara tidak langsung.

Fushimi Saruhiko, seorang―atau mungkin satu-satunya―SCEPTER4 yang memiliki _shift _larut malam. Kekuatannya dalam menahan kantuk memang bisa diandalkan untuk (sekadar) mengecek data, perhitungan, atau mungkin membuat buku absen tahunan―seperti anak sekolahan saja. Hah.

.

.

.

"Apa kau tidak mengantuk? Setiap hari kau selalu begini…" Ia meletakkan plastik tersebut ke meja, lalu menarik kursi untuk menempatkan bokongnya ke dalam bantalan empuk. "Ah, memang beda ya.. orang yang kemampuannya di atas rata-rata.." Ucapnya lagi dengan nada santai. Ia condongkan separuh badannya menuju apa yang difokuskan temannya ini. Yang menjadi satu-satunya penerang, karena seluruh lampu dan perangkat komputer lain dimatikan. Hanya benda yang tertancap di sudut-sudut dinding bernama AC saja yang masih melaksanakan tugas.

Yang diocehkan memindahkan akomodasi matanya ke arah objek manusia lalu kembali larut dalam perangkat kerasnya. Tidak perlu menanggapi ocehan kalau itu bukan sesuatu yang penting, pikirnya.

.

"Apa yang sedang kau kerjakan? Laporan tugas? Absen? Surat keterangan?"

"Tanganmu lebih baik digunakan daripada mulut berisikmu itu."

"A-h.. Oke, oke…"

.

Sudah menjadi rahasia umum bila Fushimi Saruhiko adalah pengidap anti-sosial. Bicara tidak ramah, jarang berinteraksi dan mimik wajah membosankan yang tidak bosan-bosannya hinggap di wajah mudanya. Meski sempurna di segala sisi, sifatnya yang satu ini membuat kebanyakan orang merasa canggung atau malah tidak nyaman di saat pertama jumpa. Tidak menutup kemungkinan bila ia memiliki sedikit kenalan. Sulit berurusan dengan orang yang memiliki _social skill_ di bawah nol. Namun, beda cerita apabila sudah dikaitkan dengan anggota SCEPTER4.

Bisa didefinisikan, mereka layaknya anjing. Keras di satu sisi, namun lembut di sisi lain. Yup, mereka mengenakan keformalitasan penuh di siang harinya dan menanggalkannya kemudian apabila sudah habis masa berlakunya. Tak mengerankan seorang Akiyama Himori mengacung-acungkan pedang penuh kegagahan kemudian menepuk-nepuk punggung seorang kawan secara bersahabat dengan tangan yang sama dalam tempo yang berbeda. Lagipula, semua hal yang Himori lakukan berlaku pula bagi anggota lain. Sang penegak keadilan Munakata Reisi pun ikut berkecimpung di dalamnya. Benar-benar..

.

.

Kehangatan. Fushimi mendapatkannya di sini.

.

.

Diam-diam bola mata berhias manik _navy blue _miliknya melebar. Entah ada angin apa yang membuat rumus matematika, data statisik dan segala hal matematis dimusnahkan oleh satu pemikiran simpel. Dadanya serasa direndam paksa ke dalam air hangat. Tangan kananya berhenti menari di atas tombol-tombol persegi, berpindah menjalari dadanya. Meremas kemeja dan rompi hitam perlahan.

.

.

Benar, kehangatan.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Am i remember it now?**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

TIDAK.

.

Saruhiko menyadari lamunan konyolnya. Ia gelengkan kepala pelan bersama wajahnya yang berkerut aneh. Tangannya dapat ajak bekerja kembali. Mata minusnya dipaksakan untuk bertemu aljabar dan antek-anteknya di layar remang-remang. Hampir rampung, sedikit lagi ia bisa meninggalkan campuran angka dan huruf memusingkan ini.

.

.

Namun, bukankah kenyataan sebelumnya kau juga memiliki kehangatan, Saruhiko? bersama―

** .**

**.**

**TAK.**

.

.

.

.

."Sudah jam 12 malam, Fushimi-san. Mau pulang?" Pria yang poninya menutupi sebelah mata mengakhiri pekerjaan 'tambahan dadakan'-nya dengan mengetik tombol _keyboard _hingga berbunyi. Setelah itu, ia meregangkan tubuh kakunya sebebas mungkin. "Aaaah~ membantu Fushimi-san cukup melelahkan juga, tak kusangka.." Lirihnya sambil menarik lengan tinggi-tinggi.

"Kau sendiri? Bagaimana orang tuamu? Bukankah kau harus pulang?" Balas sang lawan bicara seraya menon-aktifkan laptop yang sedari tadi asyik di ajak bercumbu―bekerja maksudnya―semenjak sebelum Mio mengarahkan tujuannya ke HQ beberapa waktu yang lalu.

.

.

.

―Orang tuamu…?

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**He, who always fill my days with his love. Though in a different way…**_

.

.

.

.

STOP.

.

.

"He―? Tumben sekali Fushimi-san menanyakan hal ini?" Yang bersangkutan merona wajahnya sembari menggaruk-garuk pipi dengan telunjuk bertingkah lugu. "Eh.. Oah! Fushimi-san, Anda baik-baik saja?"

.

Todongan telapak tangan Saruhiko menjadi respon kepanikan Himori. Pasangan tangannya yang lain sibuk meladeni tempurung kepalanya yang sakit. Pelototan mata kanannya yang kebetulan terbebas dari poni panjang liar miliknya memperlihatkan jelas tanda nyeri mulai menyerang di area kepala.

"Tidak apa, Himori-kun. Pulang saja." Perintahnya mengunsur sedikit sarkastik dan mengusir. "Hey, setidaknya matikan dulu komputermu itu dan juga wi-fi sebelum beranjak."

"Baik, Fushimi-san."

.

Saruhiko balas mengangguk. Namun posisinya masih sama seperti sebelumnya. Desisan yang keluar dari mulutnya dan kerutan rumit di dahi mendeteksi denyut-denyut di kepalanya makin menjadi-jadi, menyebabkan kekuatan alam sadarnya menurun.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**The path that i have taken.**_

_** Has been passed by the full fight.**_

_** Up there he had watched and smiled proudly.**_

_** "You did it, son. Don't forget that I always love you."**_

.

.

.

.

TOLONG―

_** .**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Ah, my sweet memories,**_

_** With my late parents, my father.**_

_**His laugh, his grumble, and more… so warm.**_

_** He gave me a lot warmth love everyday.**_

_** When he hugged me tightly and kissed my forehead gently.**_

_**Won't let it go, forever.**_

_** But itself forgotten, somehow…**_

.

.

.

.

HENTIKAN―

_** .**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**I'm not willing to, i hated it.**_

_** And then i exact it by becoming what i have achieved today.**_

_** Rather than being a stupid coward who likes to cry over the fate of.**_

_** It's me, now.**_

_** And **__**I **__**still **__**don't care **__**notwithstanding the fact that**__**hole of despair**__**ponced me**__**many times.**_

_** It's okay, I will turn away from it.**_

_** I'm not being a whiny little kid as it used to.**_

_** I don't need that warmth of love anymore.**_

_** Only the force that made me strong current.**_

_** Warmth love is ONLY necessary for those STUPID.**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"GAH!"

.

.

Fushimi tersentak dari cengkeraman angan-angan buruk. Keringat dingin tak henti-hentinya mengaliri seluruh wajahnya. Nafasnya tersenggal-senggal layaknya penderita asma yang sehabis berlari sprint dan juga tidak teratur hingga pundaknya naik dan turun. Dengan panik, matanya yang kini buram tanpa alat bantu mencari benda yang sedang ia ingin kenakan sekarang juga.

Sikap normalnya kembali saat _frame _hitam tebal miliknya telah hinggap di batang hidung. Ia memainkan poros lehernya ke kanan dan ke kiri. Kemudian ia menyadari kalau kamar yang ia huni saat ini adalah kepemilikan orang lain. Tak perlu panik, gumamnya. Migrain yang melanda kepalanya menjadi obyek gerutu karena telah membawanya ke tempat asing. Sesekali, penyakit yang bersangkutan muncul kembali secara mendadak dan membuat penderitanya harus meringis. Mungkin kesal dicaci-maki, entah.

.

"Waa~ _yokatta ne_, Fushimi-san sudah bangun rupanya.." Ujar sesosok siluet misterius di balik pintu. "Masih sakit? Lebih baik jangan dipaksakan dulu."

"Himori-kun?"

"Ahahaha… Fushimi-san pasti migrain gara-gara terlalu banyak minum kopi dan bergadang larut malam setiap hari." Siluet yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah partner yang sedari tadi setia di sisinya mengusir kegelapan dengan membiarkan cahaya lampu menerpa tubuhnya. Kini bukan kantung plastik lagi yang dipegang, melainkan dua buah gelas susu sapi putih dan kue kecil yang tertata rapi di nampan mungil.

.

Seperti biasa, ocehan tak guna tak perlu ada respon untuk Fushimi. Ia menonton perjalanan pemuda surai hijau mendekati meja samping ranjang yang ia tiduri lalu menata isi nampan bak pelayan restoran.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Don't ask me to do this anymore, please…**_

.

.

.

.

Kubus sedang berwarna-warni telah mencuri perhatian seorang Saruhiko.

.

"Himori-kun."

Yang dipanggil menoleh sambil tersenyum. Mengisyaratkan agar Saruhiko mengutarakan permintaan dirinya.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**All i need is warmth love, indeed.**_

.

.

.

.

"Itu…" Telunjuknya menuding rubiks yang belum terselesaikan dengan baik.

"Oh, punyaku." Jawab Himori. "Ada apa? Ingin pinjam?"

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**I have betrayed my words. And I didn't ask for it.**_

.

.

.

.

Sepasang matanya terpatri sejenak.

_** .**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**But my heart ask for it.**_

.

.

.

.

Bahkan di saat dirinya berubah sama sekali, masih ada juga yang menerimanya dengan dada lapang?

Ingat, dia bukanlah seorang sentimentil seperti dulu lagi.

Yang selalu haus cinta dan kehangatan dari―

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**When i saw the horrible screams trigger.**_

_** Penetrated his heart harshly.**_

.

.

.

.

Jujur, bila boleh, rubiks itu selalu mengingatkan dirinya kepada kehangatan yang pernah ia dapatkan sebelumnya.

Tolong, jangan ingatkan dia kepada hal _itu _lagi.

Biarkan dia hidup tanpa hal bodoh bernama kehangatan. Itu hanya membuat lembaran-lembaran ingatannya selalu tertuju kepada_nya_.

Jangan membuat ego-nya terbunuh perasaan.

Perasaan yang kini didapatkan secara cuma-cuma.

Tak mengapa ia dibenci seluruh dunia sekalipun. Asalkan takdir tidak mempertemukan dirinya oleh kenangan _itu_.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**But in reality i was a STUPID who lost by a feeling of warmth love.**_

.

.

.

.

Fushimi Niki.

Satu-satunya pengisi hidupnya, beliau adalah penguasa tangis bagi Saruhiko...

Dia tidak ingin percaya siapapun lagi.

Dia hanya ingin kabur dari kenyataan bahwa dirinya sudah tidak bersama_nya _lagi.

Lagi.

Hanya satu kepercayaannya.

Ia tidak ingin memberikannya kepada orang lain lagi. Jadi, dia membuang muka dan berpaling dari semua topeng palsu dunia ini.

.

Karena apa?

Misaki brengsek itu mengkhianati semuanya. Kenangan penuh kehangatannya yang telah ia bangun bersama selama 5 tahun telah runtuh sia-sia. Palsu.

Semua begitu palsu. Orang itu buktinya.

Hanya Tuhan-lah yang menjadi pegangannya. Kepercayaan yang amat berharga setelah ayahnya..

Kepercayaan untuk memberikan seluruh kasih sayang dan kehangatan itu, begitu berharga..

Keyakinannya ialah, hanya ayahnya seorang yang bisa melakukannya dengan sempurna sesuai keinginannya. Tidak ada yang lain setelah ia menyesal apa yang telah diperbuatnya terhadap pria jadi-jadian itu.

Kini, relakah ia―

_** .**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Well then. Give me that right now. I missed that love.**_

_** Is this will be the right choice?**_

.

.

.

.

―memberikannya kembali satu-satunya harta berharga kepada―

.

.

"Fushimi-san?!"

"?!"

"_Nee_. Anda menangis?" Tanya Himori khawatir. "Apa migrain itu terlalu menyiksa untuk Anda?"

Pemilik tinggi badan 178 cm itu telah mendapati matanya yang buram―Bukan karena kacamata, toh benda itu masih menempel sempurna di batang hidung.

.

Dan sesuatu yang menggenangi. Sesekali ia dapat merasakan buliran-buliran kristalnya menjalari sudut alat bantu penglihatannya lalu terjatuh mengikuti arah gravitasi.

.

"Anda tidak apa-apa?" Saruhiko merasakan punggungnya menghangat lantaran ada yang mengelusnya. Ia tahu siapa.

"Himori…." Ujarnya lirih.

"Ya?"

.

.

.

.

.

"_Hontou ni arigatou… arigatou… arigatou gozaimashita…_"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Yang diucapi tersenyum penuh kehangatan. Kehangatan yang telah lama menghilang dari kamus kehidupan seorang pengidap anti-sosial. Kehangatan yang dirindukan dari sosok ayahnya telah berpindah.

Diam-diam, kikikan geli sekaligus ungkapan rasa lega tertahan di tenggorokan Akiyama Himori. Keajaiban dunia kedelapan―baginya―telah terungkap. Kalian tahu sendiri apa, bukan?

.

"_Daijobu_, Fushimi-san… _Daijobu_." Usapan hangat nan lembut tidak henti-hentinya ia lakukan dan justru malah membuat seseorang yang ia tenangkan pecah dalam tangis. Entah itu memilukan atau bahagia. Di dalam lubuk hati terdalamnya ia benar-benar merindukan ini.

.

.

.

―Akiyama… Himori?

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**I can't hold this feel anymore, please. My chest felt hard to breathe …**_

_** I was betraying myself.**_

_** As if i was the person who despised.**_

_** PIease, i want to feel that warmth again.**_

_** Though i have to suffer again for the second time.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

-TOTALLY FALIED FIN.-

A/N TIME, FROH!

.

.

Wah, author yang biasanya bikin fic humor mendadak puitis...

.

.

.

.

Tapi...

.

.

ASTAGFIRULLAH…. INI APAAN YA ALLAH ASDFGHJKL NISTAH BENER INIH FIC. GAJE PULA. ASDFGHJL ADOH HALP! ADA YANG GANGERTI? KALO ADA SINI DEH MARI-MARI SAYA KASITAU.

Saru ntuh sebenernya orang anti-sosial, ceritanya hubungannya sama Akiyama Himori (bukan pacaran woy, positip tingking yaps plus dia itu COWOK!) ntuh deket-deket gimana gitu. Nah, dia itu ceritanya tiba-tiba keinget-inget sama kenangannya bersama bapake Niki (beneran bapaknya loh, ada di novel K -Lost Small World-) yang udah meninggal gegara ketembak waktu dia masih SMA (meninggalnya juga beneran, tapi kalo ketembaknya itumah imajinasi sendiri sih ye…), sebenernya dia butuh cinta dan kasih sayang tapi nolak-nolak ganteng(?) gitu mengingat dia itu ceritanya pernah percaya sama Misaki untuk memberinya kebahagiaan kaya waktu sama bapaknya #ashek tapi malah dikhianatin. Gak percaya siapa-siapa deh… Dan walaaaaa~ terjadilah kontroversi hati lalu berakhir dengan acara nangis tamVan(?)nya Saruhiko karena dia bingung mau ngasih lagi nggak ya kepercayaannya sama Himori? Menggantikan bapaknya? Berhubung dia tuh rada caper #kicked sama Saruhiko. Fin.―ampun deh kaya pedekate inimah…

Kerasa nggak seh feels-nya? Pasti nggak deh, aduh emang author gak becus saya. Berbelit-belit ya? Oke saya ngerti. Meski dalem hati seneng banget bikin fic yang terlalu maksain Saruhiko nangis soalnya dia gapernah nangis. #digencet Udah jelek, abal, lebay pula… *terjun bebas sambil nangis ketjeh(?)*

Soal bahasa inggrisnya? Iya udah tau acakadul weleh-weleh hasil worth dari google translate.

Oke, yang berkenan segera tinggalkan review dan saya akan kejang mulai detik ini karena abis menulis fic yang gajenya inalillah nggak ketulungan ini. Ci40!

.

.

.

TOTALLY FAILED FIC. AKU TAU ITU, KAWAN. GAK ADA SDIH-SEDIHNYA MALAHAN..


End file.
